runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ak-Haranu's Students
Official Description * Zoe's Quest * Sorcerers of the East * The Digsite Quest * 150 Kudos * Unlocked Zaros Stirs (requires full completion of The Temple at Senntisten) may be extremely helpful. * Must not bring food, armour, weapons, or any sort of combat related items. Must have empty inventory except the items listed in the quest. |items = * Hammer * Knife * Pestle and Mortar * Vial * Tinderbox or Bow (If done that part of barbarian training) * Jute and Hemp |kills = * Lion (Level 86) * Rena (Level 156, 356, 556) * Satoko (Level 129) }} Starting off * Start by heading to Port Phasmatys. As usual, ask Ak-Haranu to take you to Tokaji. There will be an option if you want to start "Ak-Haranu's Students". If you select yes, you will travel to Tokaji, but with a conversation. If no, you will travel there, but you can talk to Ak-Haranu over there. The conversation will follow: Ak-Haranu: Say, I have to talk to you along the way... is that fine? Player: Sure! As you are on the ship, talk to Ak-Haranu. A: As you may of not know, I am not only a trader, but a teacher and a Samurai Warrior. I have a few new students that I want to introduce to you once we head to the docks. P: No problem! If you talk to Ak-Haranu in the Eastern Lands already, but haven't started the quest, then you may do so from there; but don't have one of the requirements, you may get this: P: Who are they? A: Who? P: Them. A: Oh! Those are my students! P: Can you introduce them to me? (If requirements are met) A: Of course! (Proceeds with introductions) (If not met one of the requirements) A: Well only just 1/2/3/4 of my students are dying to meet you, but there is one problem... P: What is that? A: Well, Keiichi is quite ashamed that he is about to meet a man/woman who doesn't have creativity. And/or A: If only Mion wouldn't of have a headache, she would be gladly to meet you and teach you how to wield a samurai sword. She only hopes that someone can end the bitter conflicts on Neizitnot. (If haven't met 85 Attack) A: If only Mion wouldn't of have a headache and even if you help her resolve those blasting conflicts on Neizitnot, she will think of you as weak. Try learning to wield a sword more. And/or A: If Rena met a person not so close with the gods and doesn't knows how to burn a Yew log, I think you will end up frozen AND turned into sliced bananas. And/or A: Sakoto only plays with the big boys/girls who can wear black dragonhide armour and a dark bow, not with little weeds who can't avoid traps, can't even squeeze through such a small gap in the Slayer Cave in the Fremennik Pronvince and range perfectly. No offense though. And/or A: I think you will disrupt Rika's heart if she sees a person who can't make a potion in time. She would also be appeased to hear about Zaros stiring on the planet again. Meeting you're mentors You will deboard the ship, and you will see 5 (familiar) other NPCS at the docks. Ak-Haranu will introduce you to them in this dialogue: A: Okay then, you may of known them, you may of not, but these are my students that I am currently teaching. A: The one in the Bandos chestplate, tassets, boots and with the large cloak... That is Mion. She is a warrior that uses a bit of magic. Nevertheless, don't mess with her. Next, in the third age armour, we have Keiichi, a quite friendly young man that usually takes hits away from his enemies. You probably wonder, how can he do such a thing? Haha, of course, he has that strength in him. Okay, so next to Keiichi with a white beret and a silk white dress, we have Rena. Sure she likes everything cute, but if you mess with her... The next day, you could end up in a cube of you're own death, or possibly, sliced like banana chunks! Ahh, and we have two little girls that are eager to learn... The first one in the light green suit is Sakoto, a quite tricky little girl... She isn't only good at evading and making traps, but she is an excellent archer and can jump quite high too. Now the last one in the druid robes... kind of scares me, her name is Rika... I don't know much about her, but she does say that one word... P: And whats that? A: (Ak-Haranu whispers in you're ear) Ni-pah... P: ... What the heck is a N- A: Don't! Please! P: Okay okay, sorry. A: Well... You see, although they are near my intelligence, they know how to do many Eastern arts. Well, some of them. Some already know how to wear a sword, which is Mion and Keiichi. But I see that you are eager to learn our Eastern arts hmm... P: *1. Yes! It would be lovely! *2. Uhm... I'm fine with the Western World. If you select 2, the dialogue will end, but you can talk to Ak-Haranu again. If so: A: Decided to change you're mind? (goes back to the 2 options) If 1: P: Yes please! Keiichi: Ha ha ha, so eager. But I have to say, it's not all that easy to learn the Eastern Arts. A: Keiichi is right, the Eastern arts takes concentration and mind focus. The only way you can learn about it, is if my students can teach you. P: Don't worry! I been in more dangerous situations- Sakoto: Hahahaha! I don't think you get it at all, dont'cha think guys? (The others agree except for Ak-Haranu) A: Now, now children, (Player name) is my friend and I don't want you to doubt him/her. I'm sorry about them, they seem to be too adapted to their Eastern World than you're Western one. But there is no time for debates and arguments. So are you still gonna do it? P: I most certainly will! A: Ah, good, good, good, good, good! Then let us proceed! Crafting You're Own Tools * Once you have talked to Ak-Haranu about you're mentors, talk to Keiichi. You can go in any order, so it doesn't need to be from here to here. So talk to Keiichi. K: Are you ready? Make sure you have nothing with you. 1. Yes (If you're inventory is empty, if not, anyone of Keiichi's friends will tell you to bank you're items. 2. No (Closes dialogue) If yes: K: Okay, let us head out the eastern gate of Bamboo Forest. * Head on out to the Bamboo Forests where you will see Keiichi. Talk to him. K: Well, let us start our first lesson: Crafting Eastern Tools! P: What do I do Keii- K: Show some respect- hey wait a moment, oh, how stupid of me... You're a westerner! You don't know how to say "teacher" in Eastern tongue... allow me to do the honours. In Eastern Tongue, we say "Silkstre". You call me, "Silkstre Keiichi-nistu". Say it now. Don't forget to say -nistu. -nistu is our way of saying "boy" or "man" around here. P: Silkstre Keiichi-nistu. K: Excellent! My my, you are learning our language fast! Well okay, so. What I want you to do, is to craft full bamboo armour and a Steel helmet. P: But I can't get anything! How am I supposed to mine without a pickaxe? K: You could easily make a pickaxe if you do not have a regular one. Hmm... those bamboo shafts could be useful! Grab two then pick some hemp located a bit northwest of my position. Bend one a bit with a knife, then use one part of the unfinished pickaxe, and attach it to the bamboo bottom. * Following what Keiichi says, is very important. You will have to create a pickaxe from scratch. To do this, use a knife on 2 Bamboo Tree (Keiichi will give you one if you do not have it in you're inventory.) and then bend the first bamboo log into a head. Then, pick up a Hemp plant and use the Hemp string with the two parts to make a Bamboo pickaxe. NOTE: You may fail and will have to repeat it. Look for some Iron and Coal rocks, if you see rocks, prospect them, and instead, it will say "This ore contains... raw steel?!?" (It will say "This rock contains rock steel." after you pass this). Mine the Steel ores and return to Keiichi. P: Okay, so I made the pickaxe... and what's even more weirder... is that the rocks contained raw steel! How is that even possible? K: I asked that myself when I was practicing how to harvest the minerals around here. You see, sometimes, you will run into "ready-to-smelt" ores, but they take about thirty seconds to one minute to mine. Bamboo Pickaxes can also break, so stay careful! P: I got it! K: Okay, now, you will have to smelt the ores into some nice Eastern Steel Bars. Although later, these will be regular steel bars for you to smelt and make anything, these are just bars for starters. Now, to make a furnace, you will have to go find some coal to warm it up. Near me, there is 3 coal patches, just enough for you to make one. Next, you will need to gather 30 Bamboo Shoots. Now, I know it sounds hard, but just place one bamboo shoot down, and gather 29 more and put it on top. Plant the Furnace anywhere you like. Next, add Coal and a few more shoots and light it up with a tinderbox. then it's ready to forage. * Plant it anywhere you want (It will appear as an NPC) and use the Steel Ore on the furnace. Now return to Keiichi. K: I know what you're gonna ask. A wooden Anvil is made EASILY by just putting 15 Bamboo Shoots on a Log Stump. You may need a hammer for it... K: Here, take this Hammer (if you do not have one) K: But I see you already have a Hammer. You're a fast learner indeed. (if you do have one) * Gather 15 Bamboo Shoots and use the log stump not so far from the coal rocks. Do so, and use the Eastern Steel Bars on the Wooden Anvil and you will make a Samurai Helmet. Talk to Keiichi. Keiichi: Well done! You just need to make the armour! To do this, gather a few more Bamboo shoots and use a Knife on the Shoots and, voila! Wooden Armour, free of charge! * Use the knife on the Bamboo, and create yourself some beautiful Bamboo armour! Keiichi: Nicely done! Let's head back to the others... I think they all went back to a village to the east called Mikyo. It's quite a peaceful place, and much more quieter than Tokaji! The Weapon of Eastern * Follow Keiichi along the path. You will see a northern road, do not take it, instead, continue on east until you see a small village. Follow Keiichi inside of the manor north of the square. You will see Ak-Haranu, Mion, Rena, Satoko and Rika there. You won't be allowed in the guild yet, but you will still be able to finish the quest by talking to them outside. Talk to Ak-Haranu and you will say this: P: Ak-Haranu-nistu, I did it! A: I see! Well done- And I see you also learned a bit of Eastern Tongue! That's even more progress! Mion: I wonder how you survived... P: What do you mean? M: With so many leopards, panthers and many other creatures out there, I just wonder how you got past them... without a weapon... Haha, you don't know eastern weapons don't 'cha? Don't worry, I will teach you how to hold one! * Follow Mion to the blacksmith, named Tanya. Talk to her there. M: I see you don't have the proper weapon... Oh, by the way, my name is Mion. To you, Silkstre Mion-Kimiho. P: Very nice to meet you- but I can just get a Whip and pwn the bea- M: No! You're Western weapons won't be of a match of what this beast will be! That is why you must make your own Katana! P: ... Is this becoming like what I had to go through with a barbarian? (You only say this after Barbarian Training) * Mion will tell you will give you 3 Special Bars and a hammer if you already don't have one. She will also give you a large piece of Bamboo for the handle. On the Blacksmith's anvil and with the correct smithing level, create a Katana from Bronze to Rune. Once you have finished, talk to Mion again. M: There. Now you should be protected. P: Yes, but I got a question... Did you originated from a place called Japan? Ak-Haranu has been telling me all about it. M: What... whats Japan? Never heard of that place before... P: Eh... you mean you don't know the small little village you originated? M: ... What? I can only remember the Eastern Lands... P: So you lost you're memory. Nice. M: What are you talking about?!? P: Nothing... Nothing... M: ... Err... right... okay, you are kind of scaring me. * Go east of Mikyo and you will see a lion. When you approach it, a hunter will appear. Hunter: Well well, someone is off to get the lion eh? P: Who are you? H: Ahh, my name would be Barylstyx. You can call me Baryl for short. P: So... Baryl... what are you doing here? Barylstyx: The same thing as you of course! Hunting the lions! P: MORE than 1...? B: Oh yes, there is many here in these lands. I'm guessing you're from the Western Lands? P: Uhh... yeah. B: Of course! That is why you are having a bit trouble with you're Eastern! But not to worry, you are learning it! P: Yeah... B: Not so chatty, eh? Well, I would have you know, I am part of the Silksong guild, and Mion asked me to accompany you on this hunt. P: Figures. B: Ha! Lets get to it! * You will now have to face a level 86 Lion. Let Barylstyx lure it with his bow and arrows and then that's where you come in after he says "NOW!". Attack it with you're Katana (NOTE: A premade Katana or a western weapon will NOT work. The Lion will also hit through you're western armour, so watch out!) and when its at 1/2 health, it will call Lions, Cheetahs, Leopards, Panthers or any other wild cat around it. Once you have killed the Lion, run into the bushes and talk to Barylstyx. B: Well done! Mion shall be appeased! P: Yeah! B: Let's head back to the village. I'm right behind ya! * Walk back to the village with Barylstyx following you. If you go outside of the area, he will say: B: I don't think that's the way we came... * If you teleport, Barylstyx will wait for you, but if hes near the village, he will walk directly in the Silksong Guild, which he will still thank you. Call of the Gods * By now, you have already completed Keiichi and Mions trials. Talk to Ak-Haranu to see whats next. P: I have returned! A: Yes! And those Lion pelts are quite excellent for our shields and armour! P: Now what should I do? A: I don't know, ask the guild leader. *laughs* * Talk to Mion to see whats next. P: Hello again Mion. M: I understand that you have hunted the Lion! Barylstyx told me all about you're little adventure! But now, I want you to go and talk to Silkstre Rena-Kimiho. P: Who is that? M: The one in the Beret with the Ancient Staff. P: Is she Zarosian? M: Nope. Nearly all of us are Saradominists, but Satoko is an Armadylean. P: I see, I see. I will go talk to her now. (If done Temple at Sennestian) P: Hey, wait a minute! If shes a Saradominist, then why is she wearing a Zarosian item?!? M: She actually has a contact that is Zarosian. So he gave it to her as a birthday present when she was younger. P: ... How can you get that if you haven't even been her that long? M: I dunno, I haven't even aged out of 16 yet... P: Hmm... Time freeze possibly? * Go and talk to Rena. P: Hello there Silkstre! Rena: Hey there! P: Aren't you the one who is- R: Rena has no time for explaining! P: (If talked to Geoff in the Poison Arrow Inn and Thok at Daemonheim Castle) Oh no, not another 3rd person speaker... R: Do you have a problem with that? P: Uhh... no! Of course not! R: Rena is happy to hear that! Now... Do you know how to survive attacks? P: Uhh... yes, with good armour. R: Hmm, looks like you don't know... Let Rena show you! P: What the- * Rena will start attacking you with Magic and Melee. Be careful, if you do not use the prayers FAST, then you will have to start again from the beginning. The only lowest she will go is 150 and then Rika will heal your prayer and lifepoints back to maximum, and the effects of escaping jewelry will be disabled, but you are perfectly safe during this trial. As of July 6th, you will no longer be able to carry food or any type of healing. Use the correct prayers at the correct time when you hear the sounds. * If you have passed: P: That was an easy trial... R: Yes! I see you have mastered the arts of your western praying skills! P: You just didn't spoke in- R: Now for the real challenge! P: Oh dear... this can get hasty... * Rena will upgrade from level 156 to level 356 and this time, it is much more harder than normal! Not only she will now use ranged attacks, but she will summon level 40 Wood Golems to attack! They may low combat and lifepoints, but they have a very hard attack that can deal up to 150 if you are not prepared properly! Hold out for 3 minutes, and if you have successfully done it, Rena will stop. R: Getting there, but now are you ready for you're final challenge? P: I should of known this would of gotten more hasty... R: It's not hasty this time, it's over the top! P: Oh dear- * Rena will now be level 556, but this time, you will have to fight her! Attack with any type of weapon you can and using the appropriate prayer, you will be able to defeat her! She only has about 2,000 HP but she can heal about 1/2 of her health if you are not fast enough. So use a fast weapon, but keep in mind that Saradominist weapons can heal her! So if you use Zamorakian weapons, it will weaken her. It has been reported that she is not weakened or healed by the affects of Zarosian weapons, and she is prone to slash and range attacks. Once you have defeated her, Rika will heal her and you back to full health and prayer. R: Wow! You are quite tough! And you know how to protect yourself from danger by calling upon the gods! P: Well, it takes time doesn't it? * Talk to Ak-Haranu. A: Impressive! No one could defeat the best mage here! P: Well, it was all too easy. Everyone gasps. M: TOO EASY??? P: Yes, all of those trials were quite simple. K: How can it be too easy? The last guy who try to pass it said he had a hard time! R: How can that last challenge be so easy??? S: *laughs* You really think it's easy? P: Yes Satoko, everything is too easy. S: Well, good luck on this one. P: We'll see about that, little girl. The Trap and Range Specialist * Go North of the crossroads then turn west, and you will see a leaf plated trap (Note, you will ALWAYS fail the first time), attempt to jump over it, and you will fall in! You will always deal 150 damage for the first time regardless, and you will hear laughing from above. S: See? No one can pass my agility challenge! P: ...Oh yeah? We will see about that! * Satoko's agility course is quite difficult to navigate due to so many traps. Stay careful of her traps such as fake ground, ALWAYS search it BEFORE moving on. '''You will sometimes see arrows landing on ropes of traps and they will fall down, try to evade these, but you will sometimes see arrows coming directly at you! Apparently, Satoko wants a challenge, and you accepted, so... She is definitely giving you one! If you have 60 Firemaking, this is where it kicks in! You can burn the local trees nearby just encase if any more traps are going to be triggered. But beware, SOME of these trees contain drop traps that can deal mid 200's! Once you have passed the course, she will be surprised. S: No... No one has EVER passed that dangerous agility course in years! Okay smart guy, if you think you are so tough, wait until you eat my beautifully tipped Rune Arrow with EXTREME poisoning! * Now you will fight Satoko. She is level 129 and can poison up to a whooping '''240 damage! You can only use Ranged during the fight and she can also drain your prayer with one of her arrows. Since her arrows are elemental and a mix of different uses, it is best you bring potions along with food (Although Western Food will NOT work, Western Potions WILL) and a good type of Bow or Staff to take her out. Satoko also has a special attack called "Howl of the Wild" which will summon various eastern beasts that she owns. Once you have defeated her, she will fall off the tree branch. S: Very... Very... Good... I didn't knew you were more stronger than me... I am extremely sorry! Please! Forgive me! P: I will. Don't worry. Lets head back to the guild hall. * You and Satoko will return to the guild hall. P: I have defeated Satoko and evaded her traps! A: Wow! No one had the guts to do that! Well done! There is still one last person that you must pass their trial... P: You mean... A: Yes, Rika. P: Oh my... This is gonna be some trouble. Medicine and Bravery * For your final challenge, get the best weapon, armour, food, and potions prepared (Western food and supplies WILL work this time). Also, get a pestle and mortar, a few vials, secondary ingredients and herbs. The only way you can do this, is by buying a second slot for your backpack. You can buy it at the tailor and you can now hold 48 more slots for only 100k. The first slot is recommended to put your fighting materials in, and the second one for the last challenge. Head back to the outside of the Silksong Guild and talk to Rika. But as soon as you get there, three assassins appear and kidnap her! P: Why didn't you do anything about it?!? M: I don't know! They just were too fast for me! P: Where did they took her?!? K: They took her to the north. P: The Shrine. Thank you. * Head north to the small shrine to the north of the village and you will see Rika laying there unconscious. You will then see the 3 assassins. They are level 101 and can poison starting at 120 damage. Kill the 3 of them, and inspect Rika. She will not look well and will require some help. Make her 3 (4) doses of Super Strength Potions, 1 (4) dose of Super antipoison, and 2 (4) Healing Potions. Give her some of your food (sacrifice 5-10 of your food to her). Do this to bring her health up to 65%. You will be attacked by five other assassins that are this time level 113 but still deal 120 poison. Finish them off and take Rika back to the village. Since you are carrying a human, you will not be able to run, so you will have to walk back. Stay very careful as assassins will start attacking you. You can't eat food, so watch out! Once you had returned, everyone will rejoice in a "close one". M: Phew... that was a close one... Re: You're telling me! * Then Rika will stand up perfectly healthy and say Nipah. A: I told you... don't do that! P: WAIT... So this... was to test my strength? R: Actually, this was to test you're sense of honour and bravery. This also tested how well you care about you're friends. P: ... I... See... That... Who were the assassins anyways? R: Simply illusions! *Rika will heal you back to full health, take out any poison and restore you're prayer* That's what made this test so important. P: So... All of this... Was very interesting. Ak-Haranu, you have very interesting students... A: Yes, they are all interesting indeed. P: Can I enter the guild now? M: Enter the guild? ENTER THE GUILD? *laughs* M: If you were proposing to marry me, I'd say yes! Welcome to Silksong, Westerner! P: Well, my name is really (Player Name), but I can- M: I'm sorry... I mean (Player Name)! P: Well, that's better! Quest Complete! Rewards * Access to Silksong Guild and to most of Mikyo. * An experience lamps which grants in a chosen skill above level 50 * 200,000 coins * No longer need to use the Eastern Book to understand what the Eastern Land people say, which means you can talk to anyone without using it! Music unlocked * Students or Mentors? - Starting the Quest. * Watch and Learn - First Lesson. * The Vast Wilderness - Second Lesson. * Pray to the Lords! - Third Lesson. * Annoying Little Brat! - Fourth Lesson. * A Girl In Denial - Fifth Lesson * Silksong Theme - End of the Quest and when entering the guild. Trivia * On the first day of release, the spoilers said: "We do not have a clear translation for these spoilers. Wit until tomorrow until Reldo translates them." * If the player has completed the quest, the Adventure log will show: I have learned more ways on making Eastern Stuff, curtsy to Ak-Haranu's students, and Mion allowed me to enter her guild! * The entire guild members except Barylstyx are the same characters from no naku Koro ni (When They Cry). * Rika's "kidnapping" is probably based off of the scene where Rika dies from a murder, except she is unconscious unlike the actual series. * The Assassins look a lot like agents of Lucien. * Although Mikyo is based off of Hinamizawa, there is no syndrome or anything mentioned about a syndrome going around and a few things are clearly missing. More info on this can be found here. * There is a glitch where sometimes, Satoko's poison does not ware off even after Rika heals you back to full health. This has been fixed. * Interestingly, everyone seems to be extremely different than they are in the anime. * On unbelievably rare occasions, you will be instantly killed after you talk to Mion. This has been fixed. * This is the second crossover quest to be seen in RuneScape. The first is The Outcast. * It's strongly hinted that Satoko is half Vampyre. Proof of this if you look extremely carefully at her teeth, you will see two fangs come out. She also blehs quite often which could strongly suggest it. It could either be that, or she it's clearly youngling teeth. This was probably added accidentally as Jagex thinks that it's vampyre teeth because of the fangs in most animes have the same exact ones, or intentionally because Jagex tried to make her half vampyre which they are trying to hint players that she is either the niece or possibly daughter of Lord Drakan. It was confirmed that it's possible that this quest shortly related to the Myreque quest. * Although Firemaking is a requirement, it is not even used. This has been removed after the Feedback Update and added as an optional requirement.